New Dawn
by Dolly Renee
Summary: May Foster was in a terrible accident. Soon after, Carlisle finds her and May is taken to the hospital. On her wishes, he changes her into a vampire. However, things turn out a little differently than he had planned. AU, trying to keep in-character.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I came up with this idea a while back and couldn't exactly__ drop it. I then decided to create a character to fit the story and she came very easily to me, almost like I knew her already from school or something. She just...appeared in my head, and those are the characters that I write best. So, I decided to go ahead and give this story a shot._

_Warning: this fanfiction is EXTREMELY 'AU', as Renesmee does not appear in it. Like, she doesn't exist at all. I know some of you might have a problem with that, but this is purely a 'what if' story. If you have a problem, just don't read it._

_Canon pairings, Bella is a vampire and all that jazz. The Cullens' still live in Forks, even though this is set several years after Breaking Dawn (2011-2012). _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One- Prologue<em>

I can remember the noise.

So much noise. It was awful, a deafening screeching, as if several sheets of thick metal were being pulled in half in some gruesome manner. Tires shrieking across pavement, glass shattering with a rattling force. Shouts of pain, screams of fear. The deep sound of some collision, though I think that came before the rest. Sirens, it was all to loud. Adrenaline rushed through my body, pulsing in my ears, though I was unaware of anything at the time, lost in shock and delusions.

I can remember the feelings.

There was so much of that, too. At first, before any of the noise came, I was..._happy. _I had been laughing at something that someone said. Joyful, not a care in the world. I had no idea that my life could change in the matter of two days. That it _would. _I did not think that something so horrible would happen; now I wish that I had been more thankful and not taken every day and every person for granted beforehand. Life was a precious thing, and one accident or another could strip that away from you.  
>But, soon my happiness descended into something of fear, because I remember the force of the strike and the way I was jolted, straight into the seat in front of me. The adrenaline, the agonizing sear of pain, <em>all over! <em>It hurt so much, but I can't remember if I had shouted for help. My arm, my legs, my head...I couldn't keep up with it all. I think that's when I fell into the shock of it all. I blindly searched for my family, but I couldn't find my sisters hand next to me. I didn't know where I was, I couldn't comprehend what happened. The confusion hurt my head. I stopped thinking at that point.

Their was more noise, eventually.

People had stopped and were all around us. Someone pulled me from the wreckage, saying something loudly to me. I cringed away from his touch; it was very cold, and his voice hurt my head. He said something else, his tone comforting, but I didn't understand. My vision blurred and everything sounded muddled to me. Once he had pulled me onto the pavement, the smell of burning rubble filled my nose. The world spun dangerously and I couldn't understand anything that was happening. I gagged and wretched on the ground, the person holding me gently tilting me to the side and rubbing my back. My vision was blurred and all that I could see were a frenzy of flashing red lights. The sirens sounded far away, the voices and worried people all drifting away. I was turned back onto my back as he man holding me smoothed my hair away from my face. I tried to find his eyes in the blur of color, but eventually I gave up. I opened my mouth and forced words out of my throat. Now whether they were intelligible or not, I didn't know.

Then the world had fallen into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>So, here it is. If you're a little confused (which I would expect as this chapter doesn't explain a lot), the next chapter will be longer and explain the whole situation. :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the franchise.

_Hopefully this chapter will explain whats happening a little better. The perspective of characters and such is going to be a little wacky for the next few chapters, but it will smooth out by the fifth.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Carlisle Cullen pulled the young girl from the wreckage, being extremely mindful of her injuries. Her face was covered with blood from a large wound on her forehead, most likely caused by the broken glass.  
>"Can you hear me? Are you all right?" He asked her loudly over the sound of the sirens. The girl whimpered and shied away from his frigid touch, and he frowned apologetically as he pulled her out from around the warped seat. "It's all right, it's all right," He murmured softly, situating her on the pavement, her head in his lap. Her breathing came in small gasps and then she gagged. He turned her to the side as much as he could as she got sick, closing his eyes and shaking his head morosely. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. After she finished, he turned her back and brushed away the hair that was plastered to her face as he told her, "We're going to give you help, all right? You're going to be fine." Her light blue eyes were unfocused as they searched frantically, tears leaking from them. She parted her lips, a small, pained sound escaping through. She tried to speak but her words slurred together, and even his enhanced hearing couldn't decipher what she was saying.<p>

She suddenly went limp, her eyes fluttering closed. Her heartbeat was fast and frantic, but stuttered dangerously a few times. He twisted his neck so he was shouting over his shoulder at another paramedic.

"Bring a stretcher!" He yelled, momentarily losing his usual calm and collected demeanor. His brow was furrowed with tense anxiety and his mouth was set in a deep frown. A strong sense of panic and distress rose in him but he easily got it under wraps as two women came running with a stretcher.

"Mind her head," He instructed the attendants in a firm voice as they carefully deposited the girl on the stretcher. As the girl's heart stuttered for a fourth time, Carlisle placed a hand on the first woman's shoulder to get her attention. He leaned in close to make sure the woman could hear him over the sirens.

"Give her immediate attention," He said, his mouth settling into a frown. "Once you get inside the ambulance, check her head and for any internal bleeding." The nurse nodded curtly once and set off towards the first ambulance. She shouted at a few select others to help her. Carlisle, bringing his attention away from the girl, went to inspect the other side of the car. From this side, you couldn't even tell it was a car. He couldn't believe that not half and hour ago this pile of deranged metal was driving down the road in the shape of a car. The family had _not _expected this to happen, they were probably out for some mundane task; shopping at the grocery store, stopping for gas…his heart went out for the humans involved…nothing was left but shambles…

One of Carlisle's colleagues, Brett Warner, was already crouched down and half inside the passenger side. When Carlisle approached, Brett pulled back from the cab and looked ruefully up at him. Carlisle instantly asked what was the matter, naturally attuning himself to the sorrow his colleague was feeling. He looked at Brett's hands; or more specifically, at the blood that was on them. Carlisle crouched down next to his friend, a crushing sadness and pity taking his chest.

"What's their condition, Brett?" He asked quietly but not shakily. His voice was firm in a docter-like fashion. Brett shook his head, dropping his chin to his chest.

"Better not to look," Brett replied quietly, wiping his hands on a clean towel a EMT handed to him. "Pretty beat up. The adults died on impact, but the other little girl is in critical condition. She was already rushed up to the hospital for immediate care before you arrived."

"There was another child?"

Brett closed his eyes and nodded gravely. "Unfortunately. It's a horrible thing that's happened…I can't imagine what was going through all their heads."

Carlisle nodded sorrowfully before going to assist the other paramedics. Not ten minutes later, one of the nurses came up to him.

"Dr. Cullen," She said, her mouth set in a frown. "We need you to assist the ambulance to the hospital. The girl has internal bleeding in several different places and needs immediate attention from resources that are not available here. Dr. Snow is with her now and requests your company." Carlisle nodded once.

"Of course." He said calmly, instantly making his way to the ambulance with a quick but steady pace. He side stepped EMT's and paramedics who were rushing around the other car involved in the crash, though apparently the other driver's injuries weren't as serious. For that he was grateful. He'd had enough tragedy for one day.

Once he joined Dr. Snow on the ambulance, he appealed that Carlisle stay with the girl while he joined the driver in the front. Carlisle agreed without a seconds hesitation.

A few minutes later, he was situated on a plastic chair next to the girl's bed in the ambulance. He was jostled back and forth lightly as the transport rushed through town.

The girl was strapped to her bed to keep her still while the ambulance moved. The blood flow from her head wound was lighter than it was when he pulled her from the crushed automobile, due to him pressing a cloth firmly against the cut. He mumbled sorry apologies and comforts to her as they progressed, deeply regretting that this had happened to such a young child. The girl was no older than fourteen, fifteen at the most. He wondered if she could hear him, whether she was conscious or unconscious. Her pale face was limp with rest, her eyelids closed.

But then he got his answer.

The girl opened her eyes and turned her head to stare directly at him, wincing as she did so. Her murmured to her again, trying desperately to soothe her as tears poured from her eyes. Her gently patted her hair. The girl stared at him and he at her. She cried for a time before she spoke out to him.

"Please…I don't…I don't want to die."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

A/N: Okay, this chapter was _really _hard to write! So, if you see any glaring mistakes or repetitive lines, please tell me. It might seem a little rushed because it was so emotional for me to write and I wanted to get it over with. I plan for this story to get a happier note, so…I guess you'll see :)

If I wrote a certain procedure incorrectly or completely approached the situation wrong (like, if I went against what would really happen), the can be blamed on the fact that I have never been in a bad accident like the one in the story. I've watched television shows, however, and I tried to base it off of what I've seen.

…Now I'm off to cry some more. I don't know how I could handle this situation if I actually came across it in real life. It's kind of quiet here where I live, for which I'm grateful.


End file.
